Agent
Agents are trained to engage in a variety of espionage operations. They are used for deep cover operations, counter-insurgency campaigns, political extractions, retrieval missions (data, items, and even people), smuggling, and even assassinations. Agents are trained in a variety of weapons, including hand-tohand combat, and are often experienced in counter-terrorist tactics, interrogation, and sabotage. They ruthlessly pursue the objectives set for them, whether they owe their loyalties to a corporation or the highest bidder for their services. Prerequisites Improved Unarmed Strike, Operative's Edge, Trick Attack. Alternate Class Features The agent gains alternate class features at 2nd, 4th, and 9th level. Connected (2nd) As an agent gains experience, his relationship with his sponsoring organization improves, granting him increased ability to acquire goods, services and information. Once per day, the agent may spend a Resolve Point and make a call with a request for information, goods, or services, and may choose to have the request rushed by spending an additional Resolve Point. The agent can direct an NPC in his agency to make any skill check that could be made to recall or obtain information. The check has a modifier of the 1 and ½ the agent’s level. If he needs the information rushed, the npc takes 10 on the check and calls back in 1d4 hours with the information obtained. If the agent needs the information but time isn’t an obstacle, they take 20 on the check and call him back in 24 hours. If requesting goods, the agent can put a rush the delivery, pay full price for an item of his level or lower and have it delivered to him by drone in 1d4 hours. If he can wait, the agency finds a better price that is 25% lower and delivers the goods by drone in 24 hours. If the requested item is ammunition, it comes in the standard packaged quantity. If the agent needs something done, he can have an NPC working for the agency make a Bluff, Diplomacy or Intimidate check on his behalf to assist him in obtaining a service. The check has a modifier of the 1 and ½ the agent’s level. If he needs the service rushed, they take a 10 on the check and call back in 1d4 hours with the information needed to obtain the service. If he needs the service but time isn’t an obstacle, they take 20 on the check and call him back in 24 hours the information needed to obtain the service. The organization or agency can refuse any request. If they do so it does not count as your request for the day and does not consume Resolve Points. Quick Read (4th) An agent knows that first impressions are sometimes the only chance you get to detect danger and is always observing changes in her surroundings. The agent may spend a Resolve Point as a standard action to make either a Perception check on an area, or a Sense Motive check on an individual. Depending on his choice he can gain different benefits. If making a Perception check on an area, the agent rolls against a DC equal to 20 + the encounter’s CR. If successful, the agent gains an insight bonus equal to his operative's edge bonus to all Cover and Flanking bonuses granted in an area. Additionally, whenever the agent uses the aid another action to improve an ally’s skill check in this area, he grants his operative's edge bonus as an additional bonus. If making a Sense Motive check on an individual, the agent rolls against a DC equal to 15 + the creature’s CR or level. If successful, the agent learns the true attitude of the creature toward him. For the encounter, He gains his operative's edge bonus on attacks and damage made against that individual and If the creature is attacked and the agent is adjacent to the creature, the agent may choose, as a reaction, to grant his operative's edge bonus to the creature’s EAC and KAC until his next turn. Close Quarters Combat (9th) The agent is especially adept in self defense. The agent gains Improved Combat Maneuver as a bonus feat. Whenever the agent makes a trick attack and replaces the attack with a combat maneuver selected with Improved Combat Maneuver, the agent may use his level as his base attack bonus for the check. He still deals his trick attack damage as bludgeoning damage if the trick attack is successful and may choose for that damage to be nonlethal. Agent Exploits 2nd Level Black Market Connections An agent with this exploit gains better access to illegal goods that his organization may not be able to provide. The DC to discover a source for any particular item is reduced by 5. If the character is seeking to sell illegal goods, he can sell them at 5% above the listed book price. Classic Misdirection An agent with this ability is not only good at hiding contraband, but also at providing subtle distractions to those trying to find it. If the agent is able to interact with anyone searching for contraband, either in an area, building, vehicle, or on his or another person, the searcher takes a penalty to their Perception check equal to half the agent’s class level. This interaction can be as simple as speaking to the searcher, making noises or movements to distract them, or other minor actions. Conceal Contraband The agent learns how to keep any illicit goods and weapons concealed from those that are looking for them. The agent adds half his class level (minimum +1) to the DC of any Perception checks necessary to find any hidden compartments, panels, or other hidden areas used to smuggle items. If an agent has no prepared compartments to hide contraband, then he can attempt to conceal the contraband in an area, building, or vehicle by making a Stealth check, or on himself or another person by making a Sleight of Hand check, modified by the bonus from this ability. Trade-Craft Agility The agent is highly agile and mobile. The agent gains double his operative's edge skill bonus on dexterity based skills instead of the normal bonus. Trade-Craft Guile The agent is trained in the interpersonal arts. The agent gains double his operative's edge skill bonus on charisma based skills instead of the normal bonus. 6th Level Requisitions The agent is able to requisition equipment from the agency for whom he operates. Prior to any mission, the agent can spend a Resolve Point to request to borrow equipment which could conceivably improve his chances of success. The agent may requisition an amount of equipment equal in value to the Wealth Gains Per Encounter (as described in the Starfinder Core Rulebook) of the expected CR of the mission. The equipment must be of the agent's level or lower. The GM ultimately determines what will be made available to the agent prior to the start of the mission. Equipment will not be allowed that could possibly jeopardize the mission (explosives for a stealthy infiltration mission, for example.) This equipment must be returned after the mission is complete, except for single-use items that are expended. The agent can request them to rush the delivery, and spend an additional Resolve Point to have your equipment delivered to the agent by drone in 1d4 hours. If the agent can wait, the agency finds a better prices on the equipment and the agent can calculate the prices as if they were 25% lower, and the agent equipment delivered to the agent by drone in 24 hours. If the requested goods are ammunition, they come in the standard packaged quantity. This request counts as the agent's daily request for the connected ability and may not be used if the agent has already used that ability. 10th Level Ever Vigilant You’ve been on enough solo missions to know that you can’t let your guard down, even while sleeping. You take no penalties to Perception checks for being asleep, though you still can’t succeed at purely visual Perception checks while asleep. You can always act on the surprise round, though if you choose to do so when you would otherwise be surprised, you use your initiative result or the initiative result of the first creature that would have surprised you – 1, whichever is lower. Drain on Resources You can spend an additional Resolve Point in addition to the costs of making a request to make a single additional request per day. Extraction You can request an extraction or escape method from the situation you are in, provided that you are near some establishment or safehouse belonging to the organization. You can request they rush the extraction, and spend an additional Resolve Point to have your method of escape to you in 10+1d10 minutes. If you can wait, the agency finds a safer extraction method, and exracts you within two hours. Generally, the agency sends you a loaned autonomous vehicle, though they may also or instead send another agent in extreme situations. This request counts as your daily request for the connected ability and may not be used if you have already used that ability. The organization can refuse the request for an extraction, in which case this doesn’t count against your uses per day of the connected ability, or consume Resolve Points. Master of Disguise You can take on the appearances of other creatures and even specific individuals. This functions as the quick disguise exploit, but the duration increases to 10 minutes per operative level. Alternately, you can assume the appearance an individual you have seen before. This lasts for 1 minute per operative level. If you have heard the individual talk and can speak her language, you can also modulate your speech to match hers. This disguise is so convincing that creatures familiar with the individual must succeed at a Will save before they can attempt a Perception check to pierce the disguise. You must have the quick disguise exploit to learn this exploit. Top Agent You have proven your worth to the organization. Your missions and requests are prioritized. When rushing a request, you receive it in 1 hour rather than 1d4 hours. When you aren’t rushing a request, you receive the request in 1d20 +4 hours. Category:Archetypes